A variety of technologies have been developed to facilitate Internet commerce. For example, people accessing web content by way of the Internet are often presented with advertisements for goods and/or services and with ways of providing payment for the goods and/or services by way of the Internet. While conventional technologies such as Internet-based advertisement and payment technologies have successfully facilitated Internet commerce, new and/or improved technologies that better facilitate Internet commerce and/or that provide new and/or improved ways of facilitating Internet commerce are desirable.